Maya's Favorites
by Chargedlion
Summary: A sequel to Riley's favorites. In which Maya writes down her favorite things about Riley. Friendship Rilaya (written in Maya's POV unless it says otherwise.)


**Maya's Journal: Keep Out!**

So today I went over to Riley's house and found out she had written down all of her favorite things about me. I honestly thought it was really sweet, so here I am doing the same thing. She has no idea I even have a journal, so hopefully she won't even find out about this. So here are my favorite things about Riley; my best friend.

 **Her laugh**

Why do you think we always end up in tickle fights? I love her laugh, it's so pure. At sleepovers we spend all night laughing at useless things but it's worth it because of her laugh. I hate it when she's sad; I do everything I can to get her to laugh. When she giggles I think it's adorable, but don't tell her i said that. When she laughs I smile, I just can't help it.

 **Her Innocence**

Riley doesn't see the bad in people and does nothing bad herself. Even if she does do something bad, she'll admit it almost immediately. I like this about her because this trait means she is a good person. Now I only wish some of it would rub off on me... She believes that there is good in everyone, even me. Of course I do love her, meaning that there is good in me, but when it comes to everything else it seems questionable. Of course with that Innocence comes childishness, but I think it's funny when she's being all "bad" when she's misses her curfew by a few minutes.

 **Her kisses**

Yeah I know, this is really sappy, but I love receiving those soft kisses on the cheek or forehead from her. My favorite personally is when she kisses my temple. When she does give me a kiss, it's Alway really soft, almost as if a butterfly was giving me a kiss. Riley knows that I love receiving those kisses from her, so she often kisses my cheek when I'm sad and need some comfort. In her journal she said that forehead kisses from me are her favorite and I don't blame her. Those were my favorite, but now whenever she kisses my temple I melt at the affection easily.

 **Her hugs**

Riley is a warm person, both physically and mentally. Since I'm shorter than her, when she hugs me she often rests her head on my shoulder. Another thing she does is touches her forehead to mine while her arms are wrapped around my waist, which I think is a really sweet gesture. At sleepovers I let her cuddle into my neck, her being that close to me makes me forget I'm supposed to be tough. I know how much she loves to cuddle with me, so I've come to enjoy it as well. Her hugs are honestly the best.

 **The way she speaks**

Whether she is speaking with determination or speaking softly, she's good at talking to people, especially me. At least, I feel that way. She knows how to talk to me when I'm sad or angry for that matter. She speaks softly and whispers in my ear when I'm sad. She speaks kindly yet firmly when I'm mad; she knows how to calm me down. I don't know how she does it, but just the way she take to me almost immediately makes me feel better. It's like she's got a magic voice that makes people feel better.

 **Other things I love that she does**

One thing she does often is nuzzle against my cheek, which is honestly one of my favorite things she does. She has no idea how much comfort that gives me, it's everything. Even though this is just something you do for friends I love it anyways; when she wipes the tears off my cheeks. I hate crying and Riley knows it, so she ever so gently wipes them from my face. I often end up leaning into her touch so she stays there. I know she loves me and I love her too.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Maya didn't notice Riley sneaking up behind her. She had come over to get something she forgot last sleepover, but she was about to get more than that. She had seen the journal. Maya was facing away from her, so she decided to get payback for earlier. Riley jumped up behind her and grabbed the journal before she could react. Maya jumped and realized that it was Riley. "You not supposed o know I have that,"Maya whispered quietly. Riley smirked and said, "Whatcha writing about?" Then she looked down at the journal and realized it was about her. She looked up at Maya and Maya gave her a slight nod, indicating that she could read that page. So, that's exactly what she did. She couldn't help but smile at what she had wrote about her, there was even some parts where she laughed at herself. When she finished reading she looked up and smiled at Maya, saying mischievously, "I always knew you liked to get kissed on the temple." Maya blushed and looked down. Riley had remembered what Maya had done for me her when she had read ner journal. She walked forward amd softly kissed her temple. Then she nuzzled against her cheek and whispered, "What you said about me, was great Maya. I love you." Maya grinned and said, "I love you too." Riley hugged her and rested her chin on Maya's shoulder. Maya's grin widened; she loved Riley, she was the best thing that has ever happened to her.


End file.
